THE BEST WWE HIGH SCHOOL STORY by:lil kaezy
by lilkaezy
Summary: This is the best wwe high school story you should read it..............
1. Fight

_**WWE HIGH PT 1**_ by lil kaezy

* * *

Fight Fight Fight those words could only mean 1 thing. The Hardy brothers were fighting again. Jeff and Matt were going at it. Back and forth Jeff would hit Matt then Matt would hit him back. Matt ended the back and forth by grabbing Jeff's head and smashing it into a locker. He held it there and talked to him.

"Your weak and will never be as good as me" he said.

That angered Jeff. He threw an elbow and hit Matt right in his nose. Jeff then tackled Matt onto the floor and started throwing punches. Left, Right, Left, Right. He wouldn't stop hitting him. Matt started to bleed but Jeff still wouldn't stop. Two boys John Cena and Triple H decided it was time to break up the fight. John and Triple tried to pull Jeff off of Matt. However, Jeff resisted. John and Triple H then tackled Jeff and were able to get him off of Matt. Jeff wasn't finished with mat and tried to continue hitting him. John and Triple H were able to restrain him.

{5 min later}

The principal Mr. McMahon showed up. "What the hell is going on here" he yelled. "Jeff and Matt were fighting again" triple h and John said at the same time. "Jeff, Matt in my office NOW" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "And everyone get to class before I give you all detention". The crowd quickly dispersed and Mr. McMahon escorted Jeff and Matt to his office

{ Mr. McMahon's Office }

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" He said. "Every week it's the same thing". "When is this gonna end" he asked……..Neither Hardy answered. "You're both lucky this is a wrestling school". "If it wasn't I would expel you both. However, I can't do that so all I can give you is detention". 2 months for both of you he said. I have to talk to your parents also. What's their number?……………….. Mr. McMahon called their parents

{10 min Later}

Mr. McMahon hung up the phone. He told Jeff and Matt to get out of his office and get to class. Jeff and Matt left and headed for class.

Authors Note: There are 2 classes

**CLASS 1: **

Jeff hardy MVP Mickie James Rosa Mendez

John Cena Jack Swagger Kelly Kelly Alicia Fox

Triple H Mark Henry Maryse The Miz

Shawn Michaels Big Show Beth Phoenix

Randy Orton Kofi Kingston Santino Marella

Ted Dibiase Evan Bourn Chavo

Cody Rhodes Kaezy ( aka writer(me)) Batista

**CLASS 2:**

Matt Hardy Melina

Rey Mysterio Maria

Chris Jericho Bella twins

Umaga Candice Michelle

Shad Michelle McCool

Jtg Kane

Edge The Great Kahlie

John Morrison R-Truth

Undertaker Shelton Benjamin

Doff Ziggler Christian

Eve Layla

Authors Note: OOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT THE THE SECCOND CHAPTER WOULD BE ALOT LONGER


	2. Doff, Jeff, & Maria

_**WWE HIGH CHAPTER 2**_

As Jeff and Matt were about to enter their classes the bell for lunch rang. Jeff went outside and headed for his table. His group of friends was already there. John spotted Jeff. "Hey kaezy, its Jeff. OSN. Jeff walked over and said hi to everyone.

Jeff: What's up everybody?

Everyone: Nothing everyone replied

John: How are you still here?

Kaezy: Yea. I thought that McMahon would have expelled you and Matt by now.

Jeff: Naw. He gave us 2 months detention instead.

John: Dam that's long.

Jeff: So what I miss in class to day.

John: Not much.

Kaezy: Oh yea. And Maria broke up with ziggler.

Jeff: SOB…It took you this long to tell me. Where is she? I got to talk to her.

Kaezy: I don't know

Jeff: Well let's go find her. Jeff got up and walked away quickly. Hurry up he demanded. Dam cuz. Calm down Kaezy replied.

{ 5 min later }

Jeff and Kaezy finally found Maria. She was in the gym.

Jeff: What should I say to her?

Kaezy: I don't know. Why don't you just ask her out already? You've liked her for 2 years.

Jeff: Ok. Im gonna do it. Jeff walked over to Maria and started talking to her.

Jeff: What's up Maria? He asked

Maria: Nothing. So…how come you and matt didn't get suspended for fighting

Jeff: Because this is a wrestling school he said that he can't suspend people. He just gave us 2 months detention.

Maria: Oh. That sucks.

Jeff: I know. So there is something I wanted to ask you.

Maria: What is it? She asked

Before Jeff could respond Doff Ziggler showed up. What's going on here he asked? Nothing Jeff replied. Doff put his hand around Maria's shoulder. Take your hand off me Maria yelled. Come on baby. Don't be like that. Doff replied. I mean it. She said. When I said I'm breaking up with you I meant it. Doff pulled her close to him. She pushed him away and slapped in his face. Ouch. That hurt. He walked towards her looking like he was going to hit her back. She said back off Jeff replied pushing doff away from Maria.

Doff: Oh. So Jeff got a back bone. And who's gonna make me back off? He asked with a smirk on his face.

Jeff: I will Jeff replied. Kaezy walked over to back Jeff up. You trying to pick a fight ziggler. Noooo. He replied. That's what I thought kaezy replied. Jeff, Maria, and Kaezy walked away. While walking away Ziggler reached and smacked Maria on her but. Wtf she said. Jeff turned around and hit ziggler in his face. Ziggler dropped to the ground. Jeff and Kaezy started stomping and kicking ziggler on the floor. Jeff picked him up and held him. Hit him Jeff yelled. She slapped him in his face then spit on him. Jeff let him go and he fell to the ground. You'll pay for that doff ziggler mumbled to himself.

{ After School }

After school was over Kaezy and John were waiting for Jeff to get out of Detention.

"There he is" John said.

Jeff finally got out.

Jeff: So you guys are coming by my house.

Kaezy: Yea

John: Yea

Jeff: Ok. Let's get going

They started walking to Jeff's house. "How far is your house from here" John asked. "It's like 12 blocks from here". Jeff replied. Ok.

Half way to Jeff's house they decided to take a short cut through an ally. They jumped over a fence and went into someone's backyard. They heard a dog bark. Oh crap. Run Jeff said with a worried tone. They started to run towards a fence when a huge dog came out running towards them. Run, Run. All 3 of them jumped onto the fence; however, Jeff wasn't quickly enough. He had just got on the fence when the dog came up and bit his pants and pulled him down. The dog started biting Jeff.

"John" Kaezy yelled. The dog got Jeff. They both jumped down to help Jeff. Help Jeff yelled. Kaezy ran up to the dog an punted it as hard as he could. He kept the dog busy while John picked up Jeff and helped him get up the fence. After they were up Kaezy ran and jumped on the fence. He was able to get up and over it in time.

Jeff: Thanks 4 helping me.

Kaezy: No prob

John: Yea

They continued walking and met someone familiar. It was Matt with his friends William Regal, and Santino Marella.

What do you want Jeff asked?

Authors Note: I know that it's still kind of short but im working one it.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. THE 3 CHAPTER SHOULD BE PUBLISHED SOON


	3. knock out

WWE HIGHSCHOOL CHAPTER 3

I want you dead Jeff. Matt said. What? Jeff replied with a surprise look on his face. Ever since you were born I've hated you Jeff. Matt explained. Why? Jeff asked. You were always the favorite, you always got what you want and I'm sick of it. Today it all ends.

{ Jeff POV }

OMG. Is Matt really going to try to kill me? I always knew he didn't like me but could he really take it as far as kill me? All these questions were going through my mind.

"Are you ready Jeff" Matt asked with an evil smile on his face.

This is between me and Matt. I don't want my friends getting hurt because of me. I have to find a way to get them out of here so they don't get involved. He thought.

{ Kaezy }

OSN…….This is going to get ugly real fast he thought. What are we gonnna do. He thought. Well whatever you do don't fall to the ground. He thought giving him self a little advice.

Kaezy was the type of person that liked fights. He was always ready.

(Authors note: from now on whenever there is a POV it's what they thinking...)

{ John POV }

Oh man. This is bad….real bad. Someone here is gonna get hurt and it's gonna be Jeff if we didn't get out of here as fast as we can.

{ End of POV }

Matt ran up to Jeff as fast as he could and tackled him onto the ground. He then started hitting him. William Regal ran up to john and started swinging. Chavo ran to Kaezy and tried to spear him. Kaezy quickly moved to the side and Chavo ran into the fence. Chavo dropped to the ground. Kaezy then kicked him in his face as hard as he could. Chavo didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. Kaezy ran over to Jeff to help.

Regal had John backed against the wall. John knew he had to do something to get regal off him. He kicked regal in his gut as hard as he could. Regal dropped to his knees. Cena picked him up and put him over his shoulders……..He F-u regal onto the concrete and quickly headed for Jeff.

When he got over there Jeff and Kaezy was already beating on Matt. Hold him up Jeff said with anger in his voice. Kaezy and John held Matt up by his arms. Jeff hit him 1ce in his face. That for trying to jump me. They let matt go and walked away. However Jeff was still angry. He noticed matt was getting up. He grabbed the closest thing to him which was a trash can. He ran over to matt and hit him across the face with it. He had knocked matt out.

John turned around and saw what had happened.

John: Dude. What the hell did you do?

Jeff turned around and ran. Kaezy and John followed him.

They ran for 3 blocks and the finally stopped.

Kaezy: What was that back their he asked?

Jeff: Idk. I just couldn't control myself.

Kaezy: But out of all the things you hit him with you chose a trash can….A metal trash can. Wtf.

Jeff: I wasn't thinking he replied.

John: You know what. It's getting late. I'm just gonna go home. Me 2 Kaezy added.

Jeff: But you aint even make it to my house.

John: Yea. Maybe 2morow we can come. As long as there is no brawls with knock out he said sarcastically.

Jeff: Ok. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

{ Jeff's House }

Jeff was alone. He was thinking of Matt and what had happened. What if he didn't wake up? What if he got really hurt? He thought.

He became board. He decided to call Maria to pass the time.

{ Ring }{ Ring }{ Ring }

Maria Answered.

Maria: Hello

Jeff: Hey. Maria it's me Jeff

Maria: Hey, Jeff what's up? She asked

Jeff: Nothing, just waiting for my brother to get home. What you up to?

Maria: Oh nothing. Watching TV.

Jeff: Ok

There was a silent moment.

Maria: By the way thanks for standing up for me today with ziggler.

Jeff: No problem. That's kind of why I called you.

Maria: Oh really.

Jeff: Yea. There is also something I wanted to ask you.

Maria: What is it?

Jeff: Do you want go out with me?

Maria: Like on a date.

Jeff: Yea.

Maria: Um……..No.

Jeff: Ohh.

Maria: It's not that I don't like you. I do like you just not in that way.

Jeff: It's ok. I gotta go my parents just walked in. He lied

Maria: By

It was 8:30 and matt still hadn't come home. Jeff started to worry.

{ 10 min later }

Jeff's parent's had just come home. The first thing they asked was where's matt. "Idk" he said. A couple min later they got a phone call. It was from the hospital. Jeff's mom picked up the phone.

Mrs. Hardy: Hello

Hospital: Is this the hardy residence.

Mrs. Hardy: Yes.

Hospital: Your son Matt is in the hospital.

Mrs. Hardy: What?

Hospital: Your son matt was found knocked out in the alley on 3rd street. He was just brought.

Mrs. Hardy: Ohh No. Which hospital?

Hospital: LA Mercy hospital

Mrs. Hardy: Ok…were on our way

Who was that mom? Jeff asked. It was the hospital. Matt has just been brought in. Oh no. It's my fault….Jeff thought to him self. We have to go meet him.

{ 30 min later }

They made it to the hospital. Jeff's mom went up to the desk and asked which room matt was is. Room 203. The receptionist said.

They headed for the elevator. They finally found the room. They entered and saw matt. He was conscious. Their parents were so happy to see that he was ok. Hey mom and dad Matt said. The first thing they asked was what happened. Matt had remembered everything. Jeff did this to me he said. He hit me in the head with a metal trash can. Him and his crazy friends. They held me down and beat me………..Is that true. Their parents asked with a shocked expression. Yes. Jeff said. How could you do that their parents asked… I didn't mean to. I just happened. Their parents didn't know what to say.

The door opened….It was a police officer. Jeff hardy you're under arrest. He walked over to Jeff an handcuffed him.

Jeff: What…Why? He asked

Police: Assault charges have been charged against you and we have proof. Matt pulled out a wire that he was wearing. Matt had set him up.

The police officer took Jeff away………..He already had arrested Kaezy and John. They were waiting in the car.

AUTHORS NOTE:::::::WHT IS GOINGING TO HAPPEN NEXT REVIEW………….

I KNOW IT'S STILL KIND OF SHORT BUT IM TRYING TO MEKE THINGS LONGER………NEED IDEAS


	4. the punishment

**WWE HIGHSCHOOL PT 4**

They had arrived at the police station. They were brought out and escorted inside. They were booked. Fingerprinted and taken their pictures. They were all afraid.

{ 5 min later }

Their parents had arrived. Jeff's parents came with Matt. He had a smile on his face. Once Jeff noticed Matt he said "How could you do this to me"? "How could you get your little brother arrested"? He asked.

Matt didn't answer.

A police officer came and took the boys and their family to a room where their trial would be held.

They boys lawyer argued back and forth with the prosecutor. He argued that there was no proof that the boys assaulted Matt. Everything changed when the prosecutor brought the tape of Jeff saying that he and his friends were the one who knocked Matt out.

After that the boy's lawyer didn't know what to say.

After hearing all the sides of the story the judge left. I will return when I have reached a verdict. He said.

{ 3 min later }

The judge came back. He had made his decision.

Judge: "After hearing all the sides to the story and seeing all the evidence I have come to a verdict." "The boys are found guilty."

The parents of the boys were shocked, and afraid that their child might go to jail.

Judge: "However, because it is their first offence, and they are minors they will not go to jail." I am sending them to a week in the JDC. ( It's like jail for people under 18 )

Judge: Kaezy & John because you two were accessories to the assault I am setting bail for you to at 5000 dollars each. Jeff because you were the 1 to hit Matt I am denying bail.

Ohhh no. Jeff's mom said looking like she was about to cry.

The police officer hand cuffed the boys and drove them to the JDC.

Matt was happy.

J & M Parents: Are u happy? They asked sarcastically.

Matt: Actually I am.

J & M Parents: How could you do this to your little brother? How could you be so cruel? They asked.

Matt: You're mad at me. He is the 1 that hit me in the head with a trash can. None of this would have happened if he hadn't hit me in the head.

You should be ashamed of yourself. They said walking away.

Matt followed them to the car. Kaezy's and John's parents followed the police car to the JDC to bail them out.

{ THE NEXT DAY }

Everyone was talking about what had happened with Jeff, Kaezy, and John. Everyone wanted to know the details of what happened. They were asking question that Kaezy, John was told not to answer.

Kaezy: Ah, John how did everyone find out.

John: Chavo….He told the whole school.

Kaezy: How did he find out what happened after the fight.

John: He doesn't. He just told that there was a fight and that we got arrested. He doesn't know about JDC.

Kaezy: Oh…Remember if someone asks we can't tell.

John: Yea. I remember.

{ Ring } { Ring }

The bell had rung for class to start. Lets get to class John said.

They were walking down the hall way when the spotted Kelly Kelly and Mickie. That made Kaezy and John nervous because Kaezy liked Kelly and John liked Mickie. They were walking pass them when they said hi.

Kelly & Mickie: Hi Guys.

Kaezy & John: What's up?

Kelly & Mickie: We heard you guys got arrested.

Kaezy & John: Yea. It's kind of a long story.

Kelly & Mickie: Can you tell us about it al lunch.

Kaezy & John: Yea. Sure.

Ok. See you then. The girls said walking away. They guys walked away smiling and happy.

{ In class (English)}

Class get in groups of 3 and do an oral report on India and the silk rout. Kaezy and John teamed up with triple h.

Lets go sit at that open table over there. Kaezy and triple h went to the table. Where's John triple h asked. The look around and saw him staring at Mickie. Kaezy threw a pencil at his head to get his attention. John turned around. Get your ass over here Keazy said. Ohhh. My fault John replied.

He walked over to the table…….

What were you looking at triple h asked? No one John replied. He's lying Kaezy said. He was probably staring at mickie. He likes her. Kaezy added. " You like mickie?" "OMG". Triple h started laughing.

John: Kaezy. Why you telling people my business. I don't tell everyone that you like Kelly.

Kelly….Triple h shouted loud enough for the whole class to hear him. Shut up Kaezy yelled back at him. Don't tell anyone….Don't worry I won't……….

{ 10 min later }

They had just finished their report.

Okk…..Class…Time to present. Who's first……

MVP'S group went first. The Miz who was sitting behind triple h asked him why he said Kelly's name out loud.

Triple H: Don't worry about it.

Miz: Come on.

Triple H: No…

Miz: I won't stop asking you until you tell me.

Triple H: Ok…If it will get you to shut up I will tell you………Kaezy likes her.

Miz: Miz laughed.

{ 15 min later }

The rest of the class presented and then the bell rung.

After class Miz confronted Kaezy about liking Kelly.

Miz: So Kaezy, I heard that you like Kelly

Kaezy: Who told you that? He asked

Miz: Why does it matter who told me? So it's true.

Kaezy just walked away. Don't walk away from me Miz yelled. Kaezy kept on walking.

Miz: I'm curious how you could like a girl that ugly. Kaezy stopped walking. What you just say? Kaezy asked with a look on his face like he was ready to hit The Miz.

Miz: I'm just saying. I think you can do much better than that that tramp.

Kaezy couldn't take it anymore. He hit Miz in his face. Miz stumbled back. John came between Kaezy and the Miz. Kaezy don't……..He's not worth it he said. Kaezy gave Miz a look as if he was saying your lucky john came and saved you. Next time you won't be so lucky.

Kaezy and John walked to their next class.

John: Kaezy if you want to fight Miz do it in gym. Challenge him to a Match.

Kaezy: Yea.

{ Gym }

Kaezy got suited up in his wrestling attire. Stone cold Steve Austin had the class run laps before the got to wrestle.

SCSA: Okk. Class. Today is Monday so free wrestle. Find a partner and wrestle. Kaezy walked up to the Miz and challenged him to a match.

Kaezy: Miz. He yelled. Let's go. Me and you 1 on 1.

Miz: You actually think that you're in my league.

Kaezy: So you're afraid of me.

Miz: Please…..I'm the Miz and I am Awesome he yelled.

The both got into the ring and faced each other……ding ding. The bell had rung.

AUTHORS NOTE: OOOKKKK WHT WILL HAPPEN NEXT…WHO WILL WIN……HOW IS JEFF DOING IN JDC……FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW………….


	5. leaving

**WWE HIGH PT 5**

The bell rung and Kaezy and Miz grabbed each other. Kaezy quickly flipped Miz into his back and held him in a head lock. The Miz got up off the ground and hit Kaezy in his stomach.

Kaezy let go of Miz's head instantly. Miz hit Kaezy in his face. He stumbled back. The Miz grabbed Kaezy and threw him into the corner. Miz ran full speed into the corner and attempted a flying close line. Kaezy ducked out of the corner and dodged the close line. Miz's back was turned to Kaezy.

Kaezy saw he had an opening. He quickly grabbed Miz by the back of neck and used his finisher the KTM. That knocked Miz out cold. Kaezy went for the pin……1, 2, and 3. ..…. ……..Kaezy had won.

Kaezy went down to Miz's face and said " Now maybe you'll think twice before talking about Kelly" he said with an angry look on his face.

Kaezy exited the ring and went to see who else was wrestling. He spotted Kelly in the ring with Alicia fox. He decided to go see the match. Kelly was doing great and looked like she had the match under control. Kaezy noticed John coming over with a smile on his face. " What are you so happy about." Kaezy asked……" Nothing" John replied. " I just won my match, it wasn't easy though." " It took me 4 tries before I could F-u him." John said…… " Oh" Kaezy replied. " How did your match go with the Miz" John asked. " Easy…I won." Kaezy replied.

Kaezy and John turned their head's back to the match. A huge thud sounded when Kelly had done her finisher on Alicia. …………1,2,3….Kelly had won. The people that were watching started clapping. Kelly exited the ring with a big smile on her face. " God she's beautiful" Kaezy mumbled to himself. However, John heard. " Why don't you tell her how you feel." He said. " Here's your chance, she's coming this way." " Tell her." John demanded. " Ok, Ok" Kaezy said.

" Hi guys." Kelly said with a smile. " Hey Kelly, great match" Kaezy and John said at the same time. John saw triple h and Shawn Michaels walk by. Triple h, Shawn John called out while turning towards them. Before John caught up to them he turned and gave Kaezy a look as if he was to tell him to make sure you tell her…………Kaezy and Kelly started talking and walking.

Kelly: " So how was your match with the Miz" she asked.

Kaezy: " It was good." " I won." " It wasn't very hard." He replied.

Kelly: Ohh…Ok

Kaezy: " Kelly there is something I wanted to tell you" Kaezy said with a not so sure look on his face.

Kelly: " What is it? She asked.

Kaezy: " It's not easy for me to say so I'm just gonna say it…….

Before he could finish Randy Orton came running over. He hugged and kissed Kelly. "Hey" Kelly said before she kissed randy back. Kaezy's jaw dropped when he saw them.

" You guys are going out" he asked with a please say no look on his face. " Yea" Kelly replied. " He asked me out yesterday" she added. " Ohh" Kaezy said. " Yea" Kelly said. " So what was it that you wanted to tell me." She asked. "Oh it's nothing" Kaezy said walking away with a sad look on his face. " Ok…Talk to you later" Kelly replied…..Kaezy didn't answer. He just kept on walking.

Kaezy passed john. Triple h, and Shawn. " How did it go….you tell her" John said. Kaezy didn't reply. He just kept on walking.

{ lunch }

After class John went to his lunch table. Everyone was their except Kaezy. " Anyone seen Kaezy" John asked. No one knew. John pulled out his phone and texted Kaezy. {Where are you?}………..A couple min pass before Kaezy replied….{ don't worry bout it } he replied…….{ well can you at least come to the table…we gotta talk.}……{ about what…we don't have anything to talk about} Kaezy replied. { Yea we do…You still haven't told me what happened with Kelly.}…..{ Oh…Kaezy replied.} { I'll tell you later.} { Alright…} John texted.

John decided to go look for Kaezy. He searched the whole school but found nothing. He eventually decided to wait for him out side of their next class.

He watched the whole class come in but no Kaezy. He asked around the class but no one had seen him since gym.

Xx

Kaezy had left school to go se Jeff. He needed to talk to someone and this was the only time that Kaezy would be able to go to the JDC because his parents had grounded him.

{ Kaezy's POV}

I shouldn't have left school he thought to himself. If my parents find out about this they are going to freak. But it's too late to turn back now.

Kaezy had gotten on the 1st bus he could find. He had a long way to go before he could reach the JDC. He had to go all the way to The East side of down town LA. But that wouldn't stop him. He had been to the East side before but never by himself.

He rode on the bus for 45 min then got off.

When he got off he took a quick look around. He noticed a sign that said Crenshaw blvd. He automatically knew he was in the right area.

Kaezy started walking. He had to get to the next bus stop 6 blocks away before the next bus came. It would be a 30 min wait for the next one if he missed it.

Kaezy was careful walking, crossing the streets trying not to bump into anyone. He also was careful about the way he looks at certain people. Downtown east is dangerous place where people get jumped for looking at someone the wrong way.

{ 4 blocks later}

Everything had great for Kaezy. Not trouble. He was almost to the bus stop and was making great time. He was walking and passed an alley. He saw 2 guys in it. One of them had a gun in his hand. They seem to just be talking. One of the guys turned and looked at Kaezy right in his eyes. Kaezy quickly turned his head away and started walking faster.

He continued walking. Kaezy decided to take out his phone and see what messages/ phone calls he had missed. He knew John was worried sick about him. 6 messages and 2 calls. He laughed . 3 messages and 2 calls from John, 1 from triple h, 1 from Shawn, and 1 from Kelly. Kaezy was surprised to see a message from Kelly. They all said the same thing. [ WHERE ARE YOU? ]…….He decided to text john. He knew john was still in class. He didn't want to get him into any trouble…..[ what's up John ] he texted…..

[ What's up?......What's up is no one has seen you since gym…where are you?] john replied…..[ Don't worry about it…..I'm fine….I will be back soon.] Kaezy texted. He didn't want to see what John had to say next so he turned of his phone.

Before putting his phone away he noticed something in the reflection of the screen. It was the 2 guys from the alley. He automatically thought the worst……they were following him he thought…….He stopped to fake tie his shoe to see if they would stop to…….They stopped as well…..Kaezy became nervous. He continued walking as if he never saw them.

As soon as I turn on that corner I'm gonna run. He thought……….Kaezy made his way to the corner like nothing was wrong………He started to run…………..The guys turned the corner and saw Kaezy running into a crowd of people. They started running after him. Kaezy turned back an saw them coming after him……he ducked down into the crowd of people trying to hide. He stayed low and didn't move……..he saw the 2 guy run past the person he was hiding behind…..He got up and headed for the bus……It was only a couple min before the bus would come and Kaezy was running late. He was making his way through the crowd of people when he felt a hand on his shoulder……He turned to see who it was……It was the 2 guys that were following him……They quickly pulled a gun out…… " Say something and you're dead"

AUTHORS NOTE::::;WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT………..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

THANKS 2 :::::: D. Mills

RandomlyAwsomer

xAngelofhardyx

Aquaflares21

KingK11


	6. Sneak peak

Wwe high

this is a sneak peak of things 2 come....ps: i dont own any wwe

kaezy: omg wht happened.. idk i came & saw him and dolff fightin, he pulled out a gun and shot him. i dnt think he's gonna make it john said....did u call an ambulance kaezy asked....yea...john replied..oh,no..he's bleedin thru da shirt & he's going into shock...jeff,jeff stay wit me buddy.....john said with tears in his eyes....jeffs body started shaking and jumpin up an down uncontrobaly..................................

Kelly their's something that i have wanted to tell you for a long time..............( say it be a man...do it and get over with it he thought )I love you kaezy said........( what will she say next he thought) I love you to kelly said with a big smile on her face.....Realy Kaezy said with his mouth wide open...He couldn't believe it.

Jeff: Stay away from Maria.....

CM Punk: And what if i don't......what are you gonna do about? he asked with a confident smirk on his face.

Jeff didn't reply....he just turned and walked away.


	7. what up jeff

**Wwe chapter 7**

Kaezy became afraid. The 2 guys had a gun to him and they were walking him towards a car. Kaezy noticed that the bus was pulling into the bus stop. He also noticed that they weren't holding him so they wouldn't attract attention to them. Kaezy quickly ducked into the croud and ran to the bus as fast as he could. The two guys turned around and started to shoot after him…..------- Kaezy stayed low and avoided the bullets however other people weren't as lucky…..2 people were shot…….The croud of people started running and screeming……..Everyone scrambled.

Kaezy kept running towards the bus….jumping over a body of someone that was shot…He didn't stop……

As the bus's door was closing Kaezy quickly dove in side. " Drive, Drive" Kaezy yelled to the buss driver…..The bus driver pulled away from the bus stop…..

Kaezy was so relived that all that was over….He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest……He was so happy to be on the bus, safe and out of harms way.

Kaezy was on the bus for 15 min until he saw it come to his stop……Busses weren't allowed to come in so he got out and started to walk…He was only a couple min from the JDC……He continued walking until he came to a fence where a man was standing guard.

" Why are you here the guard asked….. " I here to see someone" Kaezy replied…The guard opened the door and let him in…He walked to the front desk and asked the seceratry if he could see Jeff Hardy…..

A couple min later a guard took Kaezy to Jeff's cell….. " Jeff Hardy you have a visitor" the guard said. Jeff was laying on his bed……Jeff got up and saw it was Kaezy.

Jeff: Ohh, shyt. Look who it is…lil-Kaezy…..What's up man? Jeff asked with a smile on his face.

Kaezy: What can't come and see my friend? He said sarcastically.

Jeff: Righ……But how'ed you get here so fast…school ended 20 min ago.

Kaezy: Man I left school at lunch and you don't know what I had to do and went through to get here. Kaezy said. I had to pay for the bus and on way two guys pulled a gun on me an I guess they were trying to kidnap me or something but luckly I got away.

Jeff: Dam, you went through all that just to come visit me.

Kaezy: Yea. And when you get out you gonna pay me back for bus fair. Kaezy said with a laugh….Jeff laughed back…

Jeff: So what did I miss at school? Jeff asked

Kaezy: Bad news man……Maria she going out with this new guy CM Punk.

Jeff: Realy….To tell you the truth I couldn't care less about Maria….

Kaezy's jaw dropped at what jeff had just said….How can you say that…Before we got arrested you were in love with her Kaezy said….What happened to make you change your mind? He asked

Jeff: The night we got arrested I had called Maria before we found out Matt was at the hospital. We talked and then I told her that I liked her…Ok….She didn't have the same feelings as I did.

Kaezy: Dam that sucks…….Things aren't so great with me either…I was talking to Kelly and I was gonna tell her how I felt…Before I could Randy came and Kissed her. Turns out they have been dating.

Jeff: Dam, that sucks even more. How John doing? He asked.

Kaezy: He's the only one of us that doing good….Ever since we went to school and everyone found out what had happened Mickie asked him out…..I was so surprised when he told me……

Kaezy and john talked for about an hour. Kaezy checked the time on his phone. It was 3:30. He had to get home by 5….That's when his parents got home….He had to get home before them…… " I got to go soon Kaezy said to Jeff…….Jeff nodded…..They talked for about 5 more min then Kaezy got up to leave…….Jeff got up and they did their little hand shake.

Peace Jeff said while Kaezy was leaving…..Yea…Talk to you later. Kaezy replied.

Kaezy left and walked to the bus stop…..Kaezy was late. He knew he wouldn't make I to his house before his parents if he took the bus and still had to walk…Kaezy became nervous.…{ring}{ring} Kaezy had a phone call….It was his older brother Anthony.( not my real brother's name)

Kaezy answered……What's up bro.

Anthony: Nothing….What you up to kid? He asked….No good I assume.

Kaezy: You right…….

Anthony: Where are you? He asked. I got a call from Kaeezs (lil bro) saying you weren't home….

Kaezy: I told him I would be home late….An I'm downtown at the JDC….

Anthony: By your self……Come one man that's dangerous…..

Kaezy: Whatever….You did it when you was my age…..Nevermind…..Can you come and pick me up I need a ride if I'm gonna make it home before mom & dad.

Anthony: Okkk…I'll be there in 20 min..

Kaezy: Alright….

{ 20 min later }

Kaezy brother arrived in car……Kaezy got in the car an they started to drive. They drove by the place where the 2 guys were shooting. They were police, ambulances and news crew there......

"What going on over their" Anthony asked….Their was a shooting Kaezy replied….You were their Anthony said with a shocked look on his face……

Yea they were kind of shooting at me…….Kaezy said with an afraid look on his face….

" WTF" Anthony yelled……" Why" he asked……. "IDK"…cause I looked at them funny…you know how people are down here……Anthony didn't reply….He just looked at Kaezy in a worried, disappointed and angry way….

Promise me you won't tell mom and dad Kaezy said…..I won't Anthony replied.

{ 30 min later }

Kaezy mad his way home. He opened the door and saw his parents sitting on the chair waiting for him…….. "We saw the news" they said…….Okkk…what does that have to do with me Kaezy said like he didn't know what had happened.

{ They had yelled at him and gave him a lecture for 10 min }

Parents: It's bad enough that you skipped school and went downtown and almost got yourself killed but for you to lie about it…..Were very disappointed in you they said…..Before Kaezy could defend him self they told him he was grounded for another month and to go to his room….

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT……FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER……THANK U EVEERYONE 4 REVIEWING…….Aquaflares21….…..Anita


	8. championship

Wwe chapter 8…….Disclaimer: I don't own any Wwe

{ 2 days later } [ Thursday ]

It was a new day and Kaezy and John were walking to the bus stop. Kaezy was excited to get to school because it was the only time of the say he could see and talk to his friends.

" What you doing after school" Kaezy asked….. " Me and Mickie are going on a double date with Kelly and Randy at the roller rink" John replied looking at the smile on Kaezy's face disappear.

" You just killed my good mood" Kaezy said. " What…. You asked me what I was doing and I told you." " Not my fault you still like Kelly." John said.

" Whatevz" Kaezy replied approaching the bus stop

A couple of min later they spotted Shawn and Triple h walking up the street. They said their Hi and what's up and started talking amongst them self's.

Later Matt walked by……Kaezy and him locked eyes. His eyes followed Matt until he walked behind him…Kaezy didn't trust him.

Moments later the bus came and took them to their school.

{ 10 min later }

Kaezy and John both got off the bus and headed for the table where all their friends were.

Kaezy noticed Kelly walking towards him…..She gave him a friendly hug…( Kelly and Kaezy have been becoming great friends lately )

" Hi Kaezy" Kelly said. " What's up Kelly?" Kaezy replied….. " Nothing , Are you doing anything after school?" She asked with he always-big smile on her face…

" No, Why?" Kaezy asked with a confused look on his face…

" Because me and you haven't hung out in a while and I was wondering if you wanted to come skating with me, Randy, Mickie, and John?" She said.

" I can't" Kaezy said……Kaezy's smile turned into a frown……… " Why?" she asked.

" I'm grounded" Kaezy replied….. " Oh that sucks" she said….. " I know Kaezy replied." " Well maybe some other time." She said.

The 2's conversation grew silent.

" Well there's randy…..I'll talk to you later." She said ending the silence and walking. " Yea" Kaezy said with a sad look on his face.

Kaezy walked over to his table.

Upon arriving John quickly asked " What were you and Kelly talking about?"

" She wanted me to come skating with you guys" Kaezy replied.

" Ohh" John said…..The group of friends started talking amongst them self.

They were interrupted by the sound of Michelle McCool's voice.

" Hey everybody, I just came to invite you guys to my party on Sunday" " Can you guys come?" She asked….Everyone but Kaezy said yes.

Michelle McCool turned to Kaezy and gave him a little flirty look………. " Can you come Kaezy?" She asked smiling and playing with the ends of Kaezy's braids…. " I don't know" He replied…" Ok" she said……Her and Layla walked away and the group continued talking…….

{ Ring } { Ring }

The bell had rung and it was time for 1st hour.

Kaezy, John and the rest of the group got up and started walking to their 1st class…..They both stopped when they heard the sound of Mr. McMahon's voice…..

Everyone report to the auditorium for 1st period.

Kaezy and John looked at each other and they both had the same look of confusness on their faces……They turned around and started walking towards the auditorium…..Along the way the meet up with Mickie.

" Mickie" John called out trying to get he attention. Mickie looked up and noticed it was John. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and kiss.

" Do you know what this is about" John asked her…….. " Nope" she replied…. "I'm as clueless as you" she said entering the auditorium.

They sat as far up away from the stage as they could……..Suddenly it became pitch black. And a single spotlight pointed on stage at Mr. McMahon.

" Boy's and Girls I am here to unveil something that would make this school legendary.

The crowd became silent.

"I am proud to introduce for the first time ever WWE high school championship belts." Mr. McMahon said with a smile on his face.

A man brought out all 8 WWE belts…

" There are 8 belts just like on TV, and today their will be 8 battle royal to decide who would were a belt."

" The WWE, United States, Women's, and World tag titles are only for Superstars in Class 1."

" The WH, Intercontinental, Divas, and WWE tag titles are only for superstars in Class 2.

The school started cheering at the sight of the Championships.

" The only way to win a championship is to become the #1 contender…..The way you do that is to win matches an cannot have any missing homework assignments…I you do these things you would be recommended for a title match by a teacher…..As easy as that…..

Mr. McMahon continued talking for another 10 min.

Everyone left the auditorium and geared up for the royal rumbles.

"I got to win that title" Kaezy said to John in the locker room…..John laughed…..Remember that for you to get that title you'll have to get through me…John said

"But remember whatever happens out there were still boy's" John said extending his hand to shake. "Forever" Kaezy replied shaking John's hand.

{ 1ST BATTLE ROYAL }

The following contest is a battle royal and it is for the WWE high school championship……The 1st person to score a pin fall of submission is the winner.

John Cena, Triple H, Randy Orton , Shawn Michaels, Mark Henry, Kaezy, and Batista all entered the ring……{ Ding } { Ding }

The bell ring and everyone started fighting. John Cena fought with Shawn, Triple fought with Orton, Kaezy, Mark, and Batista fought each other…..

{ 5 min later no one had won yet }

Everyone were fighting to get the pin on Orton…He had taken the most beating. John went for the pin…..1..2…Kaezy dropped kicked him in his face……Batista, triple, Shawn, and Mark were all out side the ring fighting with Cody Rhodes and Ted Debiase who came out to help.

Kaezy waited for John to get up from the ground. He turned his back to Kaezy and Kaezy did the KTM and went for the pin…….1….2…{{ SMMASH}}

Orton punted Kaezy in his head knocking him out cold……Orton went for the pin….1..2..3……Randy Orton had won the WWE Title.

AUTHORS NOTE: I KNOW IT TOOK ME ALONG TIME TO MAKE THIS BUT I NEED IDEAS….

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED APREACIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. championship part 2

WWE chapter 9 Disclaimer: don't own any wwe

Randy orton had left the ring with his championship...triple h, Shawn, mark, and batista had also left...john wasn't going to leave his friend knocked out...he stayed an helped the paramedics get kaezy out of the wrestling ring....

THE SECCOND BATTLE ROYAL SWAS ABOUT TO START.... The following contest is a battle royal...the winner would become the united states champion...Kofi Kingston, MVP, Chavo, Santino Marella, primo, carlito, and the miz all entered the ring and began fighting.... kofi started things off with a couple of kicks on the miz MVP had thrown out everyone except for kofi who was on the floor...kofi saw an opportunity an quickly got to his feet an drop kicking mvp in his knee followed by a kick to the face sending him over the ropes and outside the ring...while everyone was trying to get up kofi rebounded off the ropes and dove into the crowd of wrestlers....(couple moments later) the only two wrestlers standing in the ring was the miz and primo...they were going back an forth...the miz changed it up and went for a close line..Primo ducked an ran towards the rope he quickly jumped on it and did a back flip and landed right on the miz....the young superstar ran towards the turnbuckle an jumped on top...he taunted an did a flying head butt... {Boom} primo hit he miz...he was about to go for the pin when from behind MVP grabbed him and threw him out the ring mvp went for the pin.1.2..Carlito came and hit mvp over his head stopping the pin.... mvp got up slowly an carlito grabbed him by the back and back stabbed him...kofi Kingston from no where hit trouble in paradise on carlito...he went for the pin.... 1.2.3..Kofi Kingston is the United States champion....

The next title match was for women, and then divas.... The divas were introduced...( this is an over the rope battle royal ) the match started and Beth phoenix started dominating....Alicia fox tried a cross body but was caught in mid air by Beth.…Beth suplexed her out the ring...and like that Alicia was done.

Beth started walking around the ring knocking everyone down.... however mickie was not easily beaten...she fought back..Throwing elbows and kicks.... Beth countered an threw her into the corner...she grabbed mickie's leg and tried to lift her over...at that moment every diva ran up and they all lifted Beth over the ropes Beth held on as tight as she could and avoided being eliminated...Kelly noticing Beth was not eliminated ran at her and tried to kick her..Beth ducked and went under the bottom rope avoiding the kick...however Kelly's leg was on the rope.... maryse grabbed Kelly by her hair and smashed her head on the ground. Beth continued her dominance...she knocked down maryse with a elbow then mickie with a close line...she picked up Kelly from the floor and threw her over the ropes however Kelly held onto the ropes...Beth tried to elbow her in her face but Kelly ducked and hit her in her gut..Kelly was about to flip over the ropes when maryse from no where slides and kick Kelly's feet from under her..Kelly fell and hit her head on the ring ledge and fell to the ground..Maryse started her assault on beth..Stomping and kicking her..Maryse got to close to Beth and Beth just pushed her away..She got up quickly and threw maryse onto the rope..Beth picked her up and was trying to force her over the rope..Mickie from no where ran and threw her self at the 2 divas..all 3 of them flew over the ropes at the same time..the audience at the arena went wild at the sight of this...no body knew who won...the ref walked over to the announce table to view the replay...the ref replayed the video over and over...finally he got the microphone and said "the winner is...mickie james" the crowd went wild..."and Beth phoenix " the crowd became silent..."it is a tie "...a couple seconds later Mr. McMahon music sounded...Mr. McMahon walked out..."tomorrow mickie jams and Beth phoenix will face of 1on1 to decide who the winner is"…

Mickie was leaving the ring when from behind maryse ran and hit her in her head...mickie fell to the floor...maryse started stomping and kicking mickie..Beth phoenix jumped out the ring and started stomping and kicking mickie also...the crowd booed...maryse picked her up and did her ddt on her..Mickie wasn't moving...maryse was happy with what she had done..Maryse being so angry and that beth and mickie tied and she lost she grabbed the distracted Beth phoenix and DDT her...Beth was out..The crowd continued to boo as she walked back to the back room...the 2 divas were helped out of the arena, as the next match was ready to begin...

The next match was for the WH champion...The Undertaker, CM punk, Edge, John Morrison, Kane, & the great Kahli all entered the ring..The bell rung and cm, Morrison, and edge ran over to kahlid…The tried their best to lift him up but to no avail...Kane and undertaker slowly walked over to help…With their help they were able to get him over the rope...edge quickly moved away from the group of wrestlers knowing Kane and taker would begin to dominate the match...And that's what they did...Kane fought with Morrison and taker fought with punk...Taker hit punk with an uppercut and knocked down punk...He turned to kane…The brothers picked up Morrison and suplexed him out of the ring…The brothers smiled an evil smile watching Morrison in pain on the ground..They were turning to face edge when from no where *SPEAR* edge speared taker onto the floor...Kane became mad at the sight of this and started attacking edge, however edge was always 1 step ahead…He dodged every punch...Edge was able to get some space from Kane. Kane turned and ran at edge in anger...edge ducked and pulled down the tope rope sending Kane over the ropes. Edge turned to face taker when his hand grabbed his thought...taker picked him up and chokeslamed him out the ring. Taker turned and started beating on punk...Taker became to over confidant..He put punk in the power bomb position

Taker picked cm punk up and last ridded him over the ropes however, punk grabbed takers head with his legs and huracanaed taker over the ropes..Taker fell out the ring and cm was the WH champion..Taker got up shocked..he couldn't believe he had lost..He got up and walked away still in shock while punk celebrated his win....THE NEXT MATCH..The next match was for the intercontinental champion...rey mysterio, dolph, r-truth, finaly, and mike Knox entered the ring and started fight..Mike knox started beating on r-truth when he threw him into the corner..Truth ducked and did a back flip to get away from the corner..Knox came running at him again..Truth did the splits, dodged, and kicked Knox in his head, Knox fell against the rope..Truth ran towards him and Knox flipped him over the ropes as high as he could..Truth landed on his ribs...while the ref was checking to see if truth was ok finlay hit mike with his shalley knocking Knox out the ring..Finlay turned around and was hit by a double close line by rey and ziggler flipping him out the ring..Ziggler quickly tried to hit his finisher but was reversed..Rey kicked ziggler in his back onto the ropes..619..Rey was on the out side of the ring he was about to jumped on the top rope when ziggler dropped kicked him knocking him down...ziggler turned in celebration of his win from the back rey lifted him over the ropes..Rey had won..Only 1 of Rey's leg touched the ground..Ziggler was in disbelieve at what had just happened..In pure rage he ran in the ring and did his finisher on rey...he walked away with boos from the arena...the last match of the day was about to begin..it was for the divas title..Melina, Michelle, eve, layla, and Maria all entered the ring...melina made quick work of Michelle..she beat her down then when she was on the grown she rolled her out of the ring...eve and layla were going at on the side of the rope..Maria &melina ran and threw themselves at the 2 divas knocking them out the ring..The 2 friends faced each other

They knew they have to fight… Melina stuck out her hand to shake… Maria shook and they started fighting...melina was in control until she went on the top turnbuckle… Maria pushes her off...melina was able to hold on... Maria tried knocking her over with an elbow but melina slid under the bottom rope... She tried grabbing her when Maria reversed and suplexed her...both divas were down…They started using the ropes to help them up... When Michelle head popped up from under the ring… She was never eliminated because she never went over the ropes...she ran in and tried to close line both girls...They ducked and pulled down the bottom rope… Michelle flew over the robes…Melina seeing the opportunity grabbed Maria's legs and throwing her over the rope…melina was the divas champ....

I KNOW THIS CHAPER WAS KINDOF BORING BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL B ALOT BETTER......THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED…..{ UR THE BEST }


	10. Party

WWE chapter 10...Disclaimer: don't own any WWE.

The school day was over and there were only 2 championships that didn't have a champion. Kaezy had been at home due to the concussion he got from being kicked. He was still pissed that he had to stay home from school tomorrow because he wouldn't se his friends...The worst part was that he wouldn't be able to go to the party on sat because he was grounded. "I'm so board" Kaezy said to him self. He decided to text John and see how the double date was going. How's the date going? Kaezy texted.

5 min later John replied...Suckish...Kaezy laughed at sight of the message. How come? Kaezy replied...Because I can't skate, I fell like 6 times already. Kaezy began laughing louder. The 2 talked for another 10 min until Kaezy's parents came home. Kaezy turned off his phone and pretended to be asleep...He was such a good pretender he actually fell asleep. {The next morning} Kaezy woke up with a head ach. He felt like he had a hangover...He got up and immediately checked to see if everyone had left the house, he was alone. He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV...He had to catch up on his shows that he has been missing. A couple hours later he got a text form John...Big Show and Chris Jericho are Tag Champs. Kaezy didn't bother to reply do to the head ach...Kaezy fell asleep. He awoke several hours later. It was 5 o'clock...He decided he wasn't going to do anything but sleep for the rest of the day and that's what he did.

He awoke by the vibration on his bed. It was a text from Kelly...Hi, how was the day off? It wasn't too bad; all I did was sleep he replied. KELLY: Lucky, I wish I could sleep all day. KAEZY: Don't we all...so what's up with you? KELLY: Nothing. KAEZY: Ok...Is there a reason you text in me so late. KELLY: No reason. I just wanted to talk to someone. KAEZY: Ok...Glad im your 1st choice...How come it's not Orton? KELLY: These past couple of day we have been kind of distant. KAEZY: Why?

KELLY: Idk...before he was such a gentleman. He uses to stand up for me. Now he flirts with other girls and if someone mad fun of me or say something bad about me he would laugh. KAEZY: Why don't you just break up with him? KELLY: I can't...don't ask why I just can't. KAEZY: Ok. KELLY: You're coming to Michelle's party tomorrow right. KAEZY: Nope. KELLY: What...You have to come...please...for me. KAEZY: Ok but I'm not making any promises. KELLY: Yay. KAEZY: Talk to you later Kaezy replied ending the conversation and going to sleep.

{The night of the party} It was 7 o'clock and Kaezy had to get there by 8. His parents were in the living room. He walked towards them holding his head as if it was hurting him..."Mom, Dad my head is hurting I'm gonna go to sleep." "Ok" they said while he turned and walked to his room. He locked the door, got ready, opened the window and jumped out of it. He started walking. 45 min later he got a text from john saying how great the party was. 20 min later he arrived at Michelle's party. He walked through the crowd of dancing people to see Kelly sitting by her self. "Hey" he said getting her attention. "Omg, you made it" she said with a smile. "What are you dong by your self?" he asked..."Randy's not here ye." "That shouldn't stop you from having fun" "Let's dance" he proposed. "Ok" she said leading him to the dance floor.

{10 min later}

" yo,yo,yo,yo,yo,yoo...It's ya boys dj cryme time and we bout to slow it down so either find a partner or get off the dance floor ya dig. Kaezy put his hands on Kelly waist while she put her hand on his shoulders..." This is nice" Kaezy said. "Yae it is" Kelly replied...The conversation became silent. "Can I tell you something I've wanted to tell you for a while?" Kaezy said breaking the silence. "Sure, what is it" Kelly replied looking clueless. Kaezy took a pause to think about how he was going to say it... [Just say it] he thought. He finally got the guts to say it...I LOVE YOU.

Kelly stood there in shock. [What is she going to say next? What is she thinking] she finally moved and kissed Kaezy. People who were around them began to staring at them including Cody Rhodes and Ted Debiase. Cody quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Randy. They continued kissing until Kaezy broke it. "What was that" he asked. "I mean that I love you to, but we can never be together." she replied. "Why" Kaezy asked. "Because do you know what randy would do to us if he found out I broke up with him for you." she explained. "1st I'm not afraid of randy, 2nd if were together nothing will ever hurt you." he told her. Suddenly his phone rang..." Think about that" he told her before walking away to answer his phone.

"Hello" he said answering the phone. "What's up man it's me Jeff." "What you doing to night?" Jeff asked. I'm at a party at Michelle McCool house...why?" "Because they let me out." "OSN" Kaezy said hearing the good news. "I should be there in10 min" he said. "Fasho" Kaezy said hanging up the phone. Kaezy turned around to see Kelly running towards him. She jumped on him and hugged him. "Does this mean were going to be together or what." Kaezy said. "Yes I do...I'm going to end things with Randy when he gets here." Kelly replied. "Alright." Kaezy said kissing Kelly.

{10 min later}

Kaezy and Kelly were talking when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Jeff. "What's up man?" Kaezy said getting up and greeting him. "Omg, Jeff." Kelly said getting up and giving him a hug. "How did you get out early?" Kaezy asked. "Good behavior I guess." My lawyer just came and told me he got me out." he explained. "Ok." Kaezy replied. Jeff left to go see everyone else.

He met up with John, Mickie, Rey and many others. Everyone except the 1 person he has missed the most. Maria. He searched every where but to no avail. He was walking towards the kitchen when he met a drunken Maria. "Jeff is that you?" she asked.

"I got out." Jeff said..." Are you drunk?" "Not...yet." she said with a laugh. "Come on let's dance." she said dragging Jeff to the dance floor.

XXX

Kaezy and Kelly were talking when from no where randy tries to RKO him. Kaezy reversed and threw him on his back. Suddenly Cody kicked Kaezy in the back of his knee causing him to fall. All 3 member of legacy started stomping and kicking him. A crowd of people started to gather around as Kelly tried to stop them but was hit in the face by randy. Upon seeing this Kaezy tried his hardest to fight back. He knocked down Rhode and Debiase and began beating on randy. Ted Debiase from the back and dream streaked Kaezy. They continued their onslaught on Kaezy. John and Jeff tried to intervene but were stopped by Rhodes and Debiase. Kaezy got on his knees and as soon as he stood up he was RKOed. Randy then picked him up and threw him through the class door destroying it completely. All 3 members of legacy then ran away. Michelle could not believe what just happened. She was in shock. Kelly, Jeff and john went to check on Kaezy. He hat cuts in allot of areas but when they saw his face he was laughing. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked. "Nothing." Kaezy said gutting up. Kaezy checked his cuts to se if there was any major or deep cut. There was none but he was bleeding allot. "That's no problem" Kaezy said "I'll fix that up when I get home." "EVERYONE OUT." Michelle yelled into the microphone. "NOW." she demanded. Everyone started leaving Michelle's house. "If any of you guys talk to randy before I do, tell him I am going to kick his ASS." Kaezy said right before leaving with Kelly.

XXX

The still drunken Maria was about to start walking to her house (which wasn't to far from Michelle's house) but was stopped by Jeff. "I'm not gonna let you walk by yourself this drunk and at this late of night." He started walking Maria to her house. {Maria's house} "Thank you so much for walking me home." Maria said hugging Jeff.

"Anytime" Jeff replied. "I really missed you" Maria said still hugging him. "I missed you most off all" Jeff replied. "You the person I laid awake at night thinking about." Jeff said. Neither one of them said anything. Just looking into each others eyes. Until finally they began kissing. Maria opened the house door and led Jeff to her room. They continued kissing. Jeff picked up Maria. He took off his shirt and Maria's not breaking the kiss. And we all know what happened next.

HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER...I THINK ITS GREAT...REVIEW...Thank you aquaflairs21…JH. WH Champ…Aniat for reviewing?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOUR DA BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. what did we do

SORRY IT TOOK ME O LONG TO PUBLISH…I HAD WRITERS BLOCK

Wwe chapter 11...Disclaimer: don't own any wwe… {Sunday } Jeff had woken up to realize that he was still in Maria's bed." Oh no." he said waking Maria up. Maria got up holding her head. " What happened?" she asked. " Last night we kind of..."oh no" Maria said cutting off Jeff. "You have to leave, do you know what my parents would say if they saw you." "Ok" Jeff replied. He was about to get out of her bed when the door opened. It was her father. " Maria, what the hell is going on here?" he yelled. "Don't even answer that." he said before they could explain." Both of you put some cloths on." " We have to talk" he said giving Maria the I am so disappointed in you look. Maria and Jeff got dressed and went to talk with Maria parents. Before Jeff could say anything Maria's father yelled " GET OUT." " Yes sir" Jeff said leaving. Maria's parents yelled at her, grounded her, and gave her the no sex until mirages speech.

{ Monday school } John, Kaezy, and Jeff were talking at their table when Maria came and asked to talk to Jeff in private. M: I need to ask you a question. Did we use protection? J: No. We did not. Jeff said. M: Ohh no. Maria said with a kind of upset, nervous look on her face. Maria began to panic. "Calm down" Jeff said. " I might be pregnant." "How is that calming news?" she yelled. Jeff pulled her into a tight hug trying too calm her down. " It will be alright" he said. They held each for a few moments until cm punk came and broke it up. "Let my girl go hardy. " It's just a friendly hug." Jeff said " Yea well it's looking a little to friendly." Punk said. " I know you've been gone for a while but you don't hug the WH champion's girl." " So you think because you the champ you big and bad." Jeff said. " Yea I do." punk said with smile. " If you're so bad why don't you put it on the line today." Jeff said. " Ok, but when you loose you stay away from my girl." punk said walking away with Maria. " What was that about?" john asked.

" Can you guys keep a secret?" Jeff asked kaezy and john. " Yea" they both said. " After the party me and maria had sex." Jeff said. Kaezy and John stood there in shock. Dam...what better way to celebrate getting out of jail than hooking up with maria." john said. Kaezy was still in shock. He awoke with the sound of the bell. The left and went to class. While leaving Chavo who was spying on them from the bushes heard the whole conversation.

{ Lunch } At lunch Kaezy went to meet to request his match with Randy." I want a match with randy Orton. " Kaezy demanded. " Why?" asked. Kaezy told him about everything that happened at the party and gladly accepted. Kaezy was walking out of the office when he heard someone talking about jeff and maria. How did they know kaezy thought. Chavo had told the whole school " Ladies and gentlemen I have an important announcement. Jeff hardy and Maria got busy last Saturday. That is all." Chavo said running out of the office. Kaezy saw him and chased after him.

*********

Punk was with Maria when he heard someone say Jeff and Maria had slept together. " Is that true?" punk asked. " Yea it is." Maria replied. Punk didn't saw anything. He got up and walked away from the table. He was looking for Jeff when he saw him with john. He ran towards him, knocked him down and started beating on him. John tried to get him off but to no avail. A few other people who were around helped and was able to get him off. " You slept with my girl you SOB. I'm going to kill you." was the last thing punk said when they were dragging him away.

{ Arena }

"The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall. And it if for the WH championship." " Introducing 1st the challenger from Cameron, north Carolina Jeff Hardy." Jeff came out did his dance, fireworks shot up and then he went into the ring. And his opponent from Chicago Illinois CM Punk. His song blasted threw the speakers but he didn't come out. The crowd paused and there was silence. From the back Punk came and beating on Jeff. The ref intervened quickly and broke it up.

{ Ding, Ding} Jeff and Punk circled each other around the ring until punk hit jeff in his face. He kicked him, spin kicked, back hand, and then a kick to the face knocking him down. Punk went for the pin...1.2. jeff broke out. Punk went on the top rope and crossed body jeff into the pin...1.2 jeff broke out again.

Punk became angry. He began beating on jeff. He got him up and threw him towards the rope. Jeff ran up and hit the whisper in the wind. He got up and hit him with 2 elbows, an atomic drop, leg drop, then a drop kick. He went to the top rope. He tried a Swanton but punk move. Punk picked him up and hit the GTS. He went for the pin...1.2.3.

Punk was still champion. Punk began 2 celebrate but was stopped by sound of undertaker theme music. The arena became pitch black. The darkness cleared and taker was behind punk. Punk turned around and was chock slammed. Jeff quietly rolled out the ring. He got a chair and hit undertaker in the face blooding him. Punk got up and made a move for jeff. Jeff quickly reacted and smashed the chair on punks face.

{ Next match } Kaezy's music blasted through the speakers and kaezy's fireworks shot into the sky. Kaezy walked down the ramp and stepped into the ring awaiting randy. Randy music played as he walked down the ramp and entered the ring. The bell rung and kaezy immediately began his assault on randy. Kaezy waited for randy to get up and hit the KTM. Instead of going for the pin he went under the ring and grabbed a chair. He smashed it on Randy's head blooding continued beating randy with the chair. Cody Rhodes, and Ted Debiase ran down the ramp to get involved Kaezy slid out the ring to avoid fighting an unfair fight. Kaezy turned and exited the arena through the back entrance. "Don't worry randy...we'll get our revenge. Cody said.

REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW… REVIEW

THANKS 2 ALL WHO REVIEWED...YOU'R ALL THE BEST.


	12. Revenge

**Chapter 12....Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe.**

{ Tuesday } Kaezy's lil brother Kaeezs and his friends was walking home when legacy jumped them. Cody and ted were handling his friends while Randy faught Kaeezs. Randy started stomping on kaeezs's chest. Kaeezs tried to get up but was kicked. Rand backed up and tried to punt him. Kaeezs evaded and began retaliating. Cody and ted ran over to help randy. They grabbed Kaeezs and held him while Randy continued to punch kaeezs in his face until he finally began to bleed. In pure rage randy grabbed kaeezs's head and smashed it into the wall. Legacy walked away leaving kaeezs beaten, bloodied and in pain.

Kaezy walked into his house and saw his lil brother with cuts and bruises and blood all over him. " What happened?" kaezy asked. " These 3 guys jumped me." Kaeezs explained. " Were 1 of them bald and have like a lot of muscle. " Kaezy asked assuming it was randy. " Idk...I was to busy trying not die. All i could see was kicks and punches. " Kaezy didn't say anything back. He just walked into his room and layed on his bed.

{ 1hour later }

Kaezy got a call from randy. " Hi, Kaezy i just called to tell you i enjoyed every moment of beating up your lil brother. " randy said with an evil laugh. " Look you SOB you are going to pay for what you did to my brother." kaezy yelled. " You think im afraid of you. Fighting you would be easier than beating crap out of youre brother" That angered Kaezy. " You better hope i don't find you orton because i will kill." kaezy threathened then just hung up the phone.

{ The next day}

Kaezy got to school with only 1 thing on his mind. Randy. He walked passed the table where all his friends were. " Whats up kaezy" his friends asked as he walked by. He didn't answer. He just kept on walking. Jeff and john got down from the table and began to follow him. "Where are you going." they asked but still no answer. Kaezy spoted orton and quickly began his assult. Jeff, John, and legacy quickly boke it up. Randy's face was infused with rage.

" You want a war kaezy? Fine you got 1. Meet me under the old bridge at 7 tonight. " Randy yelled while him and legacy were walking away. Kaezy shook jeff and john off him and walked away. The day progressed the same as always except Kaezy wasn't him self. He was quiet and kept to him self the whole day.

{ Lunch }

Everyone was at the table excepet kaezy. " Where is he?" Jeff asked. " There he is." John said pointing to him. " Why is he sitting over there. " Jeff wondered. " We got to cheer him up somehow." Jeff sujested. He called out for kelly who was sitting with a groupe of friends. " What is it?" she asked. " You kneed to go a cheer Kaezy up." jeff demanded. " I don't think i can, he hasn't talked to me all day." kelly said. "Just try" jeff replied. Kell walked over to kaezy and tried to get him to cheer up. " Hey, cuitest boy in the world" kelly greeted giving him a kiss. " Hi." he replied. " What's up with you today, you haven't said a word all day. " she said. Kaezy didn't reply. " Talk to me" she pleeded. Kaezy just got up and walked away.

{ End of Day }

By the end of the day word got out about the brawl betwen Kaezy and Randy. Jeff, Kaezy, and John were walking out of their last class when jeff asked " Are you realy going to fight randy?" " Yea i am." kaezy replied. " Dude thats stupid you could get killed. " john replied. Kaezy didn't say anything. John took out his phone and called kelly. He told her that she has to talk him out of fight randy.

{ Kaezy's house 6 o'clock }

Kaezy was getting ready when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see it was Kelly. She stormed in. " You are not going to go fight randy tonight." she demanded. " Yes i am" kaezy replied. " No youre not" she yelled. " Why shouldn't i ?" " Because you could get hurt or killed and i'm not about to loose you over some macho bull sh*t. " she yelled with tears comming down he face. It's not about proving that i'm tough...all my life i always stod up for my lil brother. If someone messed with him they were mesing with me. Now is not gonna be any different." he said. Kaezy got a call from his older brother.

" Kaezy i got your message." " I got your back but you realy shoulden't fight him." " It has to be done. Orton has goten away with to much crap. He crossed the line when he jumped kaeezs." kaezy said. Kaezy walked down stairs to meet kelly on the couch. " I'm about to leave" he told her. " Please don't go." she begged. " I have to." " I love you." he said giving her a kiss and left.

{ Old Bridge }

Kaezy walked to the bridge and noticed that orton was there with legacy, big show, and jerico. Kaezy knew it was not going to be easy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 2 bras knuckles. He walked up to orton and they locked eyes. Kaezy quickly swung and hit orton. Legacy, big show and jerico rushed rushed kaezy. He swung at jerico but missed. The started beating on kaezy. He faught back but then the numbers game caught up to him. Legacy picked up a weakned kaezy. Big show then hit him with a strong right hand knocking him down. They picked him up again and rand walked over with a brick in his hand. He was about to hit him when he heard a gun shot.

It was Kaezy's older brother. He pulled up in his car with Jeff and John in the back seat. He got out the car and pointed his gun at randy. " Let him go." he demanded. Legacy and jerico let him go. Kaezy gou up and walked to his brother. " Now all of you go home and forget this ever happened, and randy this thing with my brother it ends here. " he said walking away. Randy became angry because he didn't get a chance to do some damage to kaezy. They were almost to the car when randy lifted up his shirt and pulled out his gun. He shot at Kaezy but luckly anthony saw him in the corner of his eye. He pushed kaezy out of the way and taking the 3 bullets. Anthony fell to the ground.

Kaezy grabbed his brothers gun and shot back at randy. The group scattered. Kaezy, John and Jeff picked up Anthony and put him in the car. Kaezy jumped in the drivers seat and started driving to the hospital. " How you doing back there?" Kaezy asked. " I've been better." Anthony said in pain. Everyone begand to panic when he started bleeding through the shirt they used to cover the bulet hole. " Oh crap, he's bleeding to much." Jeff yelled. "Put some more presure on it" Kaezy yelled back. "Ahhhhh." Anthony yelled.

{ 5 min later }

They pulled up in front of the hospital. Kaezy held down on the horn. A docter came out . " My brother he's been shot." He said. Kaezy picked up his brother from the car and him and john carried him to into the hospital. They put him on a streacher and took him away. { 1 hour later } Kaezy was pacing back and forth waiting for someone to tell him something. " Calm down man, i'm sure he's ok." jeff said " I can't calm down. My brother just got shot and it's my fault."

******************

Mean while. Kelly was at her house alone. She heard a knock on the dood which startled her. She went to see who it was. It was mickie. She opened the door and the brunet came in. " Hi mickie." kelly greeted. " Did you hear the news?" she asked. " What news" she said cluelessy. " Someone got shot." mickie said. " Who?" kelly quickly asked. " Idk, i lost signal and the phone cut off." " Who told you?" kelly asked. " John,their at the hospital." mickie replied " Well lets go" kelly said rushing out the door.

{ Hospital }

Mickie & Kelly pulled into the parking lot. The walked into the hospital and saw Kaezy with jeff and john. Kelly ran up and huged him. " Omg, i thought you were the 1 that got shot." she said. " No it's my brother" he said. Moments later the docter came out to the waiting area. " How is he?" Kaezy asked...

HOW WAS IT...REVIEW...REVIEW. IN YOURE REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU WANT HIM TO DIE OR NOT.

{ ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ABOUT WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SEND ME A MESSAGE }


	13. Gone but not forgoten

**WWE CHAPTER 13 ….( I don't own any WWE.) **_**Thanks 2 all who reviewed……You are the best.. **__****___

Doctor: Kaezy I don't know how to tell you this but the damage was too great. He will be dead in the hour. Kaezy began to cry. He is awake now if you want to see him. Kaezy pulled him self-together and walked into the room.

ANTHONY: What's kid? he said trying to cheer up kaezy.

KAEZY: Not much. kaezy said holding in the tears.

ANTHONY: I'm not gonna make it am I? he asked already knowing the answer.

KAEZY: Yea. he replied.

ANTHONY: It's ok. I knew all along I wasn't gonna make it.

KAEZY: I'm sorry man. I didn't mean for it to get that out of control.

ANTHONY: It's cool. But what did you expect. You start a war with randy orton...And this rivalry between you two ends tonight. No more fights. And I don't want you pressing charged for shooting me.

KAEZY: Ok.

{ 45 min later } Kaezy and Anthony were still talking when he noticed that he was beginning to fade away. ANTHONY: Can't believe this is gonna be a last conversation. When he said that a tear ran down Kaezy's face.

ANTHONY: You're not about to start crying like a little punk are you. he said with a laugh.

KAEZY: No. he replied wiping his face.

ANTHONY: Good. It became silent in the room.

KAEZY: It's bout to be lonely around here without you bro. he said breaking the silence. Anthony didn't reply. Kaezy walked over to him. He shook him but no response. He was dead. Kaezy just stared at his lifeless brother. He began to cry. I'm gonna miss you bro. Was the last thing he said before he got up and walked out.

{ kaezy called his parents and told them what had happened...He could hear his mom crying in the background.}

{ FUNERAL }

The funeral was short and brief and short. Kaezy didn't cry at all. He just wanted to get this dark chapter in his life to be over.

{ The next day }

Kaezy was talking with his friends when he spotted randy walking towards him. "So Kaezy how is you're brother?" " You mean the 1 that you jumped or the 1 that you killed." Kaezy said sarcastically. "Killed. randy said in shock. " Look kaezy I didn't kill anyone...you angered me. You know I have IED. And it was a total accident. I didn't mean for all that to happen." randy yelled trying to plead his case. Don't worry about it. Anthony didn't want to press charges so don't worry about it. "Are you serious?" Randy asked. "Yea." kaezy replied. Randy couldn't believe it. Randy just stood there in shock...You're welcome kaezy said getting up and walking away with Jeff.

{ Later that day }

Kaezy was walking Kelly to her class when john ran up to them tired and out of breath. " Guess what today is?" john asked. " Idk...what." they both said. " It's the annual Wwe vs. tna week. " What's that" kaezy asked. " It's when people from tna high come to wrestle us." " Cool." when is the matches." " It starts today. Mr. McMahon is going to announce who's going to be wrestling.

{ Later that day }

called John, Kaezy, Jeff, and DX in his office. " You 5 will be in the 1st match against tna. It will be 10 man extreme rules tag match against the main event mafia. " Remember you represent the Wwe and you're school so don't fail. Also it will be televised so give them a show." The team left Mr. McMahon's office and began talking strategy.

{ Arena }

Kaezy was backstage with the rest of the team. He heard his song playing and left. He became nervous when he saw all the people in the crowd. Jeff, john, and dx came out and did their usual thing and awaited the main even mafia. The main event mafia song blasted from the speakers. Kurt Angle, booker t, Scott stiner, Kevin Nash, and Samoa Joe walked out. They entered the ring and the match began.

Booker t and Jeff started off. Jeff quickened the pace and began to dominate booker. He dragged him to the corner and tagged kaezy. Kaezy was doing great until a distraction from Scott stiner caused booker to get the upper hand. Booker went under the ring and came out with a chair. Kaezy got up and was hit in the face.

Booker tagged in stiner. He held kaezy while booker smashed the chair in Kaezy's face causing him to bleed. Stiner was hitting kaezy on his cut making him bleed even more. Triple h ran into the ring and started fighting stiner. The ref grabbed hhh and pushed him back to his corner. While stiner's back was turned kaezy hit the KTM. He quickly crawled to his corner and tagged hhh. He ran into the ring and stopped stiner from making the tag. He picked him up and pedigreed him. He went for the pin...1.2.3.

Eliminating him. Kevin Nash came in and started dominating. Let hhh tag in john cena and he tried. He was able to get him of his feet but it wasn't enough. The Wwe superstars couldn't stop him. They all ran in the ring and started beating on him. The mafia came in and a brawl started.

Kaezy began fighting booker. He threw him out the ring and got a ladder. He beat booker with the ladder before putting him on the announce table. He set up the ladder and began climbing it. When he reached the to he could hear the crowd go silent. He jumps and did the cannonball on booker breaking the table…there was no movement by the 2 superstars. Jeff went by the table and picked up booker and threw him in the ring. John went for the pin...1.2.3.

Booker was gone. Angle came in but was quickly f-u by john. He tagged in hhh and he began stomping on Kurt. hhh spinebustered him and went for the pedigree. Angle reversed it into an angle slam...1.2.3. and hhh was gone.

{ 10 min later }

No one else had been eliminated as Sean and Kurt were going at it until a sweet chin music.1.2 but Kurt broke out. Kurt was able to knock down hbk with a suplex. Kaezy came in with Nash. Kaezy was great. He had Nash down. He knew he wasn't going to beat him without something big. Him and Jeff brought 2 ladders into the ring. The both climbed their ladder and the both did a leg drop. Nash rolled over to Jeff side causing Jeff to hit and kaezy to miss. With the last bit of energy Nash put his hand on kaezy...1.2.3.

John quickly noticed an opening. He picked up Nash and f-u him onto a ladder. 1.2.3. Cena tagged in HBK. He hit the for arm and did the kick up. He tried the diving elbow but missed. Stiner picked him up and choke slammed him. 1.2.3..Jeff came in and tried but was stopped by angle on the outside. Angle slammed him and pined him. Cena was left alone. Kurt let stiner fight john. They were dead even until cena hit the 5-knuckle shuffle. He then f-u and pined him. He awaited Kurt. Kurt came full speed at cena but was hit with a drop toehold into the STFU. Angle tried to break it but it was no good. Kurt tapped out. John got off the floor and began celebrating. The crowd was going wild. came out with a microphone. Congratulations john on the win. Tomorrow will be a battle of the icons. Sting from tna and The Undertaker from Wwe in a TLC match.

{ Later that day }

Kaezy, Jeff, and john were at Jeff's house chilling. They heard the doorbell. Jeff went and saw it was Maria. " What's up Maria." Jeff said. " We have to talk." she replied. Jeff and Maria walked into the kitchen. JEFF: What's up Maria. MARIA: Remember the night of party...Yea Jeff replied. MARIA: Well I'm pregnant.

**How was it…..review…review….and sorry it took me so long to update but I started school and I have had a lot of work to do…next update should be up by this weekend….**


End file.
